


Secrets

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Zuko have a secret they are keeping from everyone. Aang wants to say something but Zuko keeps convincing him not to. When staying at a lake side camp site a dangerous spirit comes out to devour those keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Secrets

Zuko and Aang had a secret, not only were they in love, but they were also sleeping together. No one in the group knew of their romantic or sexual relationship, and Zuko wanted it that way. He was in the middle of Aang’s training the only thing keeping him in the group was that he was Aang’s fire bending teacher, and Kataara was looking for any reason to get him gone.

The group was staying at a cabin near a lake. The place was supposedly haunted and was abandoned a long time ago. Sokka of course was nervous staying here but it was off the fire nation’s radar and probably the safest place for them to be.

-x-

After the fire bending lesson Zuko pulled Aang further away from the group. “Zuko what are…?” Aang was silenced by Zuko’s lips pressing against his own. Aang moaned into the kiss and began to kiss back. Zuko pushed off his and Aang’s vest, his warm hands began to wander over the boy’s chest. He swallowed the moan from the young air bender and slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth.

Aang met Zuko’s tongue with his own and shivered as Zuko began to play with his nipples. Zuko broke the kiss and began rubbing Aang’s nipples between his fingers. “Ahh Zuko more!” Aang moaned and Zuko chuckled.

“Your nipples are so sensitive Aang you always make such cute noises.” Zuko said and Aang blushed, the air bender did his best to glare at him, not that it effected Zuko. The ex-prince leaned down to nip at Aang’s neck; Aang closed his eyes in pleasure breathing heavily, Zuko applied heat to his finger tips and used his thumbs to rub the boy’s nipples harder.

“MMM ahh!” Zuko enjoyed having power over the avatar, knowing every weak spot and everything that makes him hot and horny. Aang wasn’t one to be outdone he ran his hands down Zuko’s muscled torso and slipped his hand into Zuko’s pants. Unlike Aang, Zuko had a thick nest of black hair crowning his crotch.

Aang ran his fingers through Zuko’s pubes teasing his way down to the fire bender’s hot cock. Before Aang could touch his cock Zuko pulled away with a smirk. Zuko brought Aang’s pants down the air bender’s hard cock making a tent in his undergarment. Zuko made a move to tug down Aang’s underwear and the air bender made his move.

Zuko’s pants came down and his hard cock sprang into the air. Aang’s cock soon joined his and his underwear joined the pile of discarded clothes. Zuko pulled Aang to him and rubbed his hard 8 inch cock against Aang’s uncut 6 inch manhood. “Zuko so hot.” Aang said and bucked his hips grinding their arousals together.

Aang leaned forward and began to kiss Zuko’s neck nipping and sucking on the pulse point and Zuko growled in pleasure. “You’re getting good at this.” Zuko praised and brought his hands to Aang’s hips and ground his hips frotting against Aang heatedly.

“I’ve got a good teacher.” Aang said and blew across Zuko’s chest. The cool air making Zuko’s nipples stiff. Aang’s hands came up to pinch Zuko’s nipples earning a moan from the fire bender.

Zuko reached down and gripped both their cocks; he pumped them together making Aang shudder in pleasure. Zuko’s pumping pulled Aang’s foreskin back exposing the head and letting the pre cum over flow. “I’ve got more to teach you.” Zuko said and Aang shivered.

Zuko pushed Aang onto his back and rolled them over so Aang was on top. Zuko gave a swirl of his finger telling Aang to turn around. Aang blushed but obeyed moving into a 69 position. Zuko’s hard cock was in front of Aang, the male’s musk making Aang’s body hungry. “Go on suck my dick and don’t stop no matter what.”

Aang obeyed and wrapped his lips around the head of Zuko’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the head and began to suck on him. Zuko groaned and waited for Aang to take more of him before attacking. The airbender took Zuko’s cock deeper into his mouth each inch he licked and sucked as he took the full length into his mouth.

Zuko had enough waiting he started licking Aang’s cock, Aang moaned around Zuko’s fat cock. Aang pulled off Zuko’s cock in shock. Zuko slapped Aang’s left ass cheek as punishment. “Keep sucking Aang.” Zuko purred and Aang obeyed. He took Zuko’s cock back into his mouth and began slurping and sucking Zuko’s cock bobbing his head and he put his tongue to good work.

The prince grinned and lubed his fingers up with Aang’s pre cum making sure to rub the tip and pinch it milking every drop from him that he could. He brought his wet fingers to Aang’s hole. He pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle and Aang stopped his sucking to moan around the fire bender’s cock. “Ah ah don’t stop sucking Aang or do you want another slap?” Zuko said and Aang blushed and continued sucking on the bender’s dick.

Aang’s penis was twitching and Zuko could tell he was close to cumming. Using one hand he thrust his finger in and out of Aang’s oh so tight hole, while his other hand came up to pump the boy’s weeping member. Aang’s moans intensified and Zuko felt his own release drawing closer. He leaned his head forward and ran his tongue over the boy’s balls.

The avatar couldn’t hold back his release as Zuko began to juggle his balls with his tongue. He came hard spraying his cum all over Zuko’s chest. His moans sent intense vibrations through Zuko’s rod. “Ohhh Aang!” Zuko moaned and came into Aang’s mouth, the hot cum flooded his mouth in such quantity it was difficult to swallow it all, what Aang couldn’t swallow spilled back over Zuko’s softening cock.

Zuko pulled Aang upright and kissed him. Aang closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. “Zuko I love you.” Aang said after breaking the kiss. Zuko smiled. “I love you to Aang.”

“Do you think we could tell the others, I mean sneaking off all the time just so we can spend time together like this it isn’t right.” Aang said and Zuko frowned.

“Aang you know we can’t tell anyone.” Zuko said and rubbed his back soothingly. “My place in the group isn’t solid, they’ll take you away from me.”

“But if we just explain that we’re in love…”

“No!” Zuko snapped making Aang flinch. “Look Aang I’m sorry please be patient just a little longer and then we will tell them.” Zuko said and kissed Aang’s arrow. “Ok?”

“Alright.” Aang said and Zuko smiled.

“Good I’m gonna get cleaned up, I’ll meet you back at the cabin.” Zuko said and got up, he grabbed his clothes and walked off to get cleaned up.

Aang sighed. Keeping secrets didn’t sit well with the airbender but he loved Zuko so he kept it a secret. Aang bended some water from the lake over to him to wash up. The moment the water touched him Aang gasped as he was sucked body and soul into the spirit world. “ZUKO!!!” Aang’s voice echoed.

Zuko turned back to where he left Aang. “Aang?” Zuko had his pants back on and he ran back to where he left Aang. All that remained were his clothes. “AANG!!!” Zuko shouted and began looking for the avatar frantically.

To be continued


	2. Secrets Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Secrets Kill

Aang shivered as he searched for a way back. “Zuko where are you?” He looked up to the sky. “Roku if this is your doing send me back please.” Aang wandered naked through the spirit world version of the forest around the cabin. He reached the area where his friends were but like before he couldn’t touch or communicate with them.

Something bubbled in the lake.

Aang turned towards the sound and it stopped in an instant. “Who’s there…?” Aang looked around as he walked towards the lake. As he got closer the bubbling intensified. “Listen I’m the avatar I can help you just tell me what’s going on.”

-In the real world-

Zuko ran into the camp calling for Aang. “Aang where are you?!” Zuko shouted and drew attention from the camp. “What’s going on Zuko? Where’s Aang?” Kataara snapped.

“I don’t know I’m looking for him.” Zuko snapped and Kataara glared at him.

“He was training with you and now he’s gone what did you do to him?” Kataara said and summoned the water of the lake to her side ready to strike.

-x-In the spirit world-x-

Aang saw Kataara start to face off with his lover. “Oh no I have to do something.” Aang heard a strange hissing noise and he turned around. Rising from the ground a ghostly figure rose up, the spirit drew towards Aang. “Hey who are you get away.” Aang sent out a blast of wind but nothing happened, he tried to earth bend and nothing happened, he tried to water bend and nothing happened. “What’s going on?”

The spirit was on Aang and the air bender got to see the spirits face. It flashed a skull before reforming into darkness, Aang gasped and fell back into the lake. He opened his eyes and saw thousands of skulls along the bottom of the lake floor. The skulls eyes glowed red and they began to shriek. Aang freaked out and tried to swim out of the water. The specter reached into the water and held Aang’s head beneath the water. Aang choked as water filled his mouth and he struggled but the spirit was relentless and held the boy beneath the water.

Aang was freaking out, and all he could think about was escaping and getting back to Zuko. His arrows lit up and his eyes opened glowing as bright as his arrows. The spirit screamed and Aang riped back into the human world.

-x-

Kataara’s and Zuko’s fighting was silenced as Aang came flying out of the lake. He landed on the ground and coughed trying to get the water out of his lungs. Zuko ran over to him only to get pushed aside by Kataara. The water bender bended the water from Aang’s lungs; letting him breathes again. Zuko kneeled beside Aang and the bender leapt forward and hugged Zuko. “The lake the skulls are in the lake!!” Aang shouted.

Zuko looked at Kataara who stood up and went to the edge of the lake. She water bended the water up out of the lake to reveal no skulls. “Aang you must have been dreaming while taking a bath.” Kataara said but Zuko wasn’t so sure, Aang was truly terrified to be some dream.

“Come on Aang let’s get you dressed.” He leaned down to whisper this. “Calm down love I’m here for you.” Zuko’s words helped Aang relax and Zuko carried him away. Kataara returned the water to the lake and turned her back to the water and followed after Zuko. “Listen here Zuko you had me worried sick, if you can’t be responsible for Aang your lessons with him will be monitored.”

“Lay off Kataara I didn’t know where he was, so let it go.” Zuko said and slammed the door to Aang’s small room closed.

Kataara didn’t see it but the water of the lake began to bubble. The specter rose up from the water it glared at the cabin. The spirit would not rest until he dragged Aang into the abyss. The spirit began to drool and a terrible mist filled the forest none of them would be able to escape now. The spirit sank back into the water and waited for Aang.

To be continued…


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Alone

Kataara went to tell Sokka and Toph what happened while Zuko took care of Aang. Aang got his own room in the cabin while Kataara and Sokka shared another, Toph slept outside in a rock tent she made, her choice of course. Kataara made Zuko sleep on the floor in the main room of the cabin he had a blanket to sleep on and a blanket to cover himself up in.

Aang of course let Zuko come sleep with him, but he always snuck back to his “bed” before anyone realized. Aang was shaking on his bed while Zuko searched his belongings for some dry clothes. “The skulls…the skulls…it was horrible.” Aang continued to mutter.

Zuko got seriously worried and he stopped the clothing search and he pulled Aang against him. “Shh shh it’s all over now you’re safe with me.” He applied heat to his hands and began rubbing Aang’s back. Even his warm touch could not soothe Aang’s fear, and the boy continued to shake. ‘Something must have happened to him.’

“Aang tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know what happened.” Aang replied and he clung to Zuko fiercely. “I was taken to the spirit world I think…this spirit just appeared I felt a threat from it but my bending wouldn’t work, it forced my head underwater and that’s where I saw the skulls.” Aang was shaking violently. “I thought I was gonna die.”

“Don’t say that!!” Zuko snapped his heart beating rapidly at the horrible thought of Aang dying. He held the boy in his arms and tried to sooth his shaking form. “If you died I couldn’t stand being without you.” Zuko said and his words were true, if he lost Aang he didn’t know what he would do with himself.

“Zuko…” Aang whispered and snuggled against Zuko. “Aang…” Zuko whispered and the two were about to kiss, when a knock came at the door. ‘Damn!’ Zuko cursed and Aang got up.

“What?” Aang said opening the door just a crack. Kataara was trying to peer into the room to see what was going on.

“Aang I think you need to rest, you’ve been threw a lot today. Zuko should leave you to rest.” Kataara said, her voice was low and a little dark.

“I will, but Zuko is staying with me tonight.” Aang said defiantly.

“But Aang…” Kataara began but Aang didn’t want to hear it, like she said he had been threw a lot and all he wanted was to crawl into bed with his lover.

“I said he’s staying with me, good night.” Aang slammed the door and leaned back against it panting. Zuko came over and picked Aang up. He brought Aang to the bed and sat him down, Zuko stripped out of his own clothing. He got into bed with Aang and pulled him close. Aang sighed contently and let the warmth of his lover soothe him to sleep. “Zuko, please don’t leave me alone…” He said sleepily before his breathing evened out.

“I promise.” He kissed Aang’s head.

Outside the room-

Kataara was stunned, Aang had never snapped at her before. “What’s with him…?”

“Just leave him alone Princess, Twinkle Toes just needs some time.” Toph said, but Kataara still didn’t like it.

“With Zuko?!” She snapped and Toph just shrugged.

Outside the cabin-

The spirit rose from the lake and began to walk towards the cabin. Just as it reached the door Appa came out from the forest and roared. In seconds the spirit dispersed as water, making a puddle in front of the door. Sokka stepped out to see what was wrong with Appa. “Appa what’s with all the noise?” He stepped into the puddle and looked down. “Did it rain?” Sokka said looking up to the clear sky. “Weird.”

Appa was restless he his animal senses going crazy from the spirit but once it dispersed he couldn’t feel it anymore, it made the beast very on edge.

To be continued


	4. Secrets Bring Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 4 Secrets Bring Lies

Sokka got up early, and went to hunt for some meat, the woods were a bit misty but Sokka didn’t pay no mind to it, he tried to enter the woods and somehow came back out into the clearing. “Huh?” he ran back into the woods only to come running back out. “Okay that’s weird.”

Back in the Cabin…In Aang’s room

Aang was the first to awaken, he sighed in relief to see Zuko beside him, he caressed his cheek admiring his sleeping features. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, all his worries and guilt couldn’t reach him when he slept, Aang wished he could bring that peace to Zuko every day.

He shuddered when he felt Zuko’s arousal press against him. ‘Looks like someone’s all hot this morning,’ he rolled Zuko over, to rest on his back. He leaned over him and marveled at Zuko’s body. It was his, his to touch and love, just as he was Zuko’s.

Running his hands over Zuko’s lean muscled body earned a shudder from the fire bender. Normally Zuko was a light sleeper, but ever since they started sleeping together Zuko’s body relaxed when around him. There could be a hurricane and if Aang was next to him he wouldn’t even crack an eye, so the touch of his lover his body would welcome it.

The Avatar began to rub Zuko’s left nipple while he swirled his tongue over the right. Zuko let out a soft moan, and Aang smiled, he switched to playing with his nipples while trailing his tongue down his body. He mapped his muscles before, he knew every dip and form, every sensitive spot, but he enjoyed doing it again and again.

He played with Zuko’s nipples, rubbing his hard nubs as he licked down to the fire bender’s navel. It wasn’t long before he went lower nuzzling Zuko’s pubes as his musk filled his senses. He released Zuko’s nipples and slid them down his body, he moved lower to face Zuko’s cock. It pulsed heatedly with anticipation, Aang licked his lips before descending upon his lover’s length.

Running his tongue from base to tip earned moans of pleasure, his hips bucked up and pre cum began to leak from the tip. Aang licked his way up to the tip and swirled around the head. He took Zuko’s cock into his mouth and began sucking on his heated manhood.

Bobbing his head, he slurped and sucked on Zuko’s length, he ran his tongue along the underside feeling his manhood pulse. ‘He’s close,’ he thought and the fire bender was stirred awake from his approaching release. “Aang, oh yes!” He moaned as his release washed over him, his cock swelled and cum flooded the air benders mouth.

Aang slurped his seed down with the greatest of skill. “Have I ever told you I love the way you wake me up?” Zuko said panting, Aang slid up his body and wrapped his arms around his neck. “No but I’m glad you like it,” he kissed Zuko and the fire bender kissed him back passionately.

“So did you sleep okay?” he asked after the kiss broke. “Yeah I’m feeling better to, thanks for staying with me.”

“Of course, my boyfriend is the avatar, no matter what comes I’ll stay by you,” he hugged Aang, and the air bender smiled. “Thanks Zuko.”

The moment of happiness didn’t last as a fierce knock rang on the door. “Aang come quick there’s something wrong!” Sokka shouted, and Aang bolted off the bed, using air bending he whipped clothes his way and he put them on in a flash, Zuko tried to find his clothes, or at least something to cover up. He threw on his pants and Aang opened the door. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something wrong with the woods, we can’t leave!!” Sokka was freaking out, so Aang went with him to check it out. Kataara and Toph were outside trying to figure a way out.

“Check this out Twinkle-Toes,” she walked into the woods only to come right back out. As further proof she launched a rock and it came launching back out, nearly hitting Sokka in the head.

“Where were you two?” Kataara asked Zuko, she was giving him that questioning look.

“We were sleeping,” he replied calmly, it wasn’t a total lie.

“Why does Aang look so disheveled and why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Zuko didn’t know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“He’s disheveled cause he rushed to answer your brother’s panicky cry, and I’m not wearing a shirt cause I didn’t have time to put one on,” he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was suspicious of him, there was no denying that, and things were just getting worse.

Aang was unaware of the little discussion, he was focused on the weird mist that was keeping them trapped. He couldn’t water bend it, and air bending affected it very little, the mist seemed to be alive and would reform whenever Aang attacked it with air.

“Ok let’s not panic, let’s just pack up and get on Appa and fly out of here,” Sokka and Toph nodded and they went back to the cabin, and Kataara noticed how close Zuko and Aang were walking together. As everyone packed up she cornered Zuko.

“What is going on between you and Aang?” Zuko tensed. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he tried to move past her but she blocked him. “Don’t lie to me, you always take Aang away to a secluded spot to do your fire bending training, and I’ve seen Aang leaving your room, or you from his, I didn’t think anything of it before, but the way Aang acted last night I know something is going on.”

Zuko mentally cursed, he thought he had been so careful. “Kataara I’m telling you, I am just trying to be there for Aang, and sometimes we talk, but that’s all,” he was trying to stick as close to the truth as possible, but he was still lying.

“No that can’t be all, you said Aang put on his clothes quickly to answer the door which means he wasn’t fully dressed, and his clothes don’t look like they were slept in, I’ve seen how he looks when he air bends his clothing on, I’ve had to fix it for him a few times. Then there’s the issue of your state of dress, you aren’t wearing a shirt but you are wearing pants, yet you said you didn’t have time to put on a shirt that would mean you went to bed without one, but what I can’t figure out is if you’re wearing pants why wouldn’t you have time to put on a shirt, unless you weren’t wearing pants either?” Her eyes were cold and accusing.

“Kataara you are reading too much into this Aang and I are becoming friends, just friends.” He was lying. “Did you ever think he just didn’t want to look weak in front of you guys, I want to be there for him and support him and if he wants to lean on me, I’m gonna let him,” He wasn’t lying about this but he was masking the truth which was just as much a lie.

He pushed passed her and began working on getting them packed up. During their argument dark clouds formed over head, the spirit wasn’t going to let them leave so easily. Keeping secrets was the spirit’s specialty and he wasn’t going to stop until Aang’s secret was locked down in his lake.

A frightening storm hit so quickly they couldn’t believe it, Appa howled in protest and they knew they weren’t going anywhere. Even with their bending this storm was to fierce and to dangerous for flight They put up some stone cover for Appa and they went inside.

The storm didn’t end, and the water began to fill the lake making it grow!

To be continued


End file.
